


Howlin' for you.... Illustration

by SailorYue



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: "I could never tire of you", Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 08:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18961981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue
Summary: Illustration based on a scene in the fic I posted, Howlin' for you.





	Howlin' for you.... Illustration

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Howlin' for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937954) by [SailorYue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorYue/pseuds/SailorYue). 



> It's a doodle i drew for Howlin' for you, done white board. Its based on the final scene where Eddie is talking to Venom


End file.
